The present invention relates to a device--of the type usually called "presenting device"--designed to methodically feed to the weft insertion members of shuttleless looms, different weft yarns of various colors which have been previously arranged by weft supply devices, for the continuous and almost tensionless feeding thereof.
Several devices of this type are already known to work with satisfactory results on common shuttleless looms, wherein continuous weft feeding is carried out by means of grippers or similar mechanical devices.
Nevertheless, these known presenting devices--comprising as many eyelet rods as there are weft yarns, apt to be shifted one at a time from an inactive position to a weft yarn feeding position--have already shown their limits in the more improved gripper looms, with high weaving speed, and are positively unfit for the faster air or water type looms.